1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable connector assembly, and more particularly to a cable connector assembly for high speed signal transmission.
2. Description of Related Art
At present, Universal Serial Bus (USB) is a widely used input/output interface adapted for many electronic devices, such as personal computer and related peripherals. In 1994, USB-IF was founded to define a spec of USB. Nowadays, USB-IF has published several editions for USB, and transmission rate of USB has become higher and higher. As development of electronic industry, higher transmitting rate of USB based connection accessory is needed.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,695,318, issued to Wang et al. on Apr. 13, 2010, discloses a cable connector assembly in accordance with USB 3.0 standard. The cable connector assembly comprises an insulative housing, five first contacts for transmitting high speed signal and four second contacts compatible to the version USB 2.0 standard, a spacer assembled to the insulative housing, and a metallic shell enclosing on the insulative housing. Tail portions of the first and second contacts extend beyond a back end of the insulative housing to be supported in grooves of the spacer. The tail portions in the grooves are not positively restrained.
Hence, an improved cable connector assembly with an improved spacer is desired to overcome the above problems.